Of Yarn and Sonatas
by AzamiBlossom
Summary: "I have always longed for the simple life of a domestic cat... Sometimes, I wished so much that I would have an owner who would love me and dote on me. / Yet, what I didn't know was that sometimes, wishes can come true. If you wish hard enough, it may come to be a reality." Sorry, I suck at summaries. One-shot request from a friend. Please read and review!


**A/N: Ciao! This new story of mine was written for my friend Ameriko-chan. She's been a big help to me when I write my fanfics for a while, so this is a to show some of my thanks.**

**When I asked what she would like me to write, she requested that I write a scene on when Austria adopted Austria-cat. It sounded cute, so I thought I'd give it a try! This is my first time writing as Austria, much less the cat version of him, so I apologize if I didn't do a very good job. ^-^; Any suggestions for improvement will be much appreciated!**

**On a side note, I know that most of the cats in Nekotalia don't have any given/canon names except Italy-cat (Gino) and Japan-cat (Tama). So there's no confusion, here's a quick list of the names that I used in the story for the different cats:**

**Austria-cat: Haydn**

**Germany-cat: Kassler**

**Hungary-cat: Amalia**

**Prussia-cat: Izaak****  
**

**Dislcaimer: I don't own Hetalia!**

**Anyways, here's the story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I have always longed for the simple life of a domestic cat. I must admit, I have been jealous of them... I'd be out wondering around the abundant streets and glance up, seeing a fellow member of my kind in the loving arms of their owner. They don't have to worry about when their next meal would be, much less how they would have to catch it. They would be able to sleep to their heart's content and stay entertained with toys all day long. They have owners who would love and cherish them... Sometimes, I wished so much that I would have an owner who would love me and dote on me.

Yet, what I didn't know was that, sometimes, wishes can come true. If you wish hard enough, it may come to be a reality.

"Austria!" a voice said calmly in a German accent. I felt a light pressure on my lower back gently, yet firmly shaking me a little. "Hey! We're going to end up being late for the neighborhood cat meeting if you don't get up."

"Hm?" I slowly opened my violet eyes. The sun's rays played out in the clearing in front of me and small gaps allowed some into the shaded area of my small home in the small "cave"/opening below the ancient oak tree I called home. My white paws were smudged with dirt from my trek yesterday in an attempt to retrieve a mouse for myself for dinner. I didn't end up with the satisfactory result I was hoping for. Let us just say that I had to clean myself in the nearby stream for probably an hour and a half.

Before me sat a large black cat with icy blue eyes. A striped ribbon featuring the colors red, black and gold stacked on top of each other respectively was tied around his neck. It was Germany, or Kassler as he also called by his owner. The German currently took up residence with his owner Ludwig Beilschmidt and the young man's elder brother Gilbert. He has an older brother as well, Prussia, or Izaak as he is called, who has an enormous ego.

"Come on," Kassler said. "We need to get going now if we don't want to be late."

I sighed. I was not forward to this. These meetings could get out of hand very quickly. I rubbed my eyes again and stretched. "Alright. Fine."

I stood up and walked over to the German feline.

"Bruder and Hungary are waiting for us at the nearest path," he relayed to me.

I sighed. "I hope they just haven't killed each other."

"Ja," Germany agreed.

I followed him and we walked briskly until we came to the nearest path. In front of us was a pair of bickering cats. The larger one was completely white with ruby red eyes and is slightly smaller in stature compared with Kassler. He wore a tattered ribbon around his neck that was identical to the one my companion was wearing (although his wasn't almost in shreds). It was Prussia.

Beside him sat a smaller white cat with splotches of brown on her tail, a large one on her right flank, and another large one on the top of her head. She has gorgeous green eyes and wore a pink flower below her ear and a collar with a cross around her neck. It was Hungary, or Amalia as her owner Elizabeta calls her.

"Bruder! Hungary!" Germany shouted, annoyance showing in his tone. "Stop arguing! I've got Austria with me."

The pair winced slightly at the German's tone and turned around.

"Alright, West. Let's go! The awesome me will lead!"

Amalia shot Izaak a menacing glare that made the latter flinch ever so slightly. "_I'll_ take the lead, moron. You got us lost for three days last time."

I sighed and peered up at the sky. There were clouds in the far distance. I didn't like that. Most felines, especially myself included, hate getting wet. My instincts told me that would most likely rain this evening. Which means I'd have to do some preparation after the meeting was over.

"This is going to be a long day," I muttered to myself.

~*~*(time skip)*~*~

There were multiple things I loathed. One of them was a ginormous ego as large as all of Europe. I thank God from the bottom of my heart I didn't have to deal with this currently. But, on the other hand, I was stuck outside. I was lost. Mud clung to my matted fur and I was filthy and messy. It was dark outside. And it was raining. A down pour to be specific. It was raining cats and dogs, as you humans would put it, I believe. On the bright side, I finally able to get the dirt and grim that was stuck to my paws.

How I got into this whole mess, you ask? The cause was my horrible sense of direction. You see, I'm quite lucky if I am even able to find my way to the stream, which is only about 10 meters or so away, let alone the neighborhood that surrounds the small wooded area I call home. Hence why I always stay in a small area that I know fairly well.

I continued trudging down the street. I had no idea what to do. Perhaps I could spend the night at Kassler's and Izaak's home? I know I am usually always welcome there. Or maybe even Amalia's? The problem with that is, as I've previously stated, is that I was lost. Thus, I wouldn't be able to find my way over to either of their houses.

The rain continued its current task of pelting rain at me. Sometimes, I believe it enjoys that duty. I walked aimlessly down the city sidewalk. I was cold, exhausted, and hungry.

Suddenly, a streak of lighting flashed across the dark sky, followed almost immediately by a shuddering clap of thunder. I jumped and bolted of towards the nearest house. I squeezed through the old iron gate and dashed through to the door, not even noticing any of the lovely scenery I would come into contact with at a later date. Another flash of lighting brightened up the sky and was followed again by another crack of that godforsaken thunder. I jumped and began to bang hard on the door.

I continued until the door abruptly opened. My eyes widened in surprise as I did a somersault into the entryway of the home. I gazed up to see a tall young man who seemed to be in his early twenties. He had short, somewhat wavy brown hair with a wild strand of hair. He wore a white button down shirt beneath a long navy blue coat with a white jabot and black pants tucked neatly into a pair of black boots. He folded his arms and cocked an eyebrow disapprovingly at me, an agitated look appearing in his violet eyes.

"Well," he began with an Austrian accent, "I see I have a new 'guest.' But, I'm curious as to why you're here."

I sat up on my hindquarters in my usual elegant, proper pose. (The stupid dolt Prussia always makes fun of me for it. ...It's good to have manners mind you!)

"I apologize for intruding, but as you may already be able to tell, there is a thunderstorm outdoors currently and I can't find my way home," I meowed as politely as I could. From the look I received, he couldn't understand me too well. Figures.

The brunette sighed. "Seeing as it's pouring outside and you've already made a mess of the rug, I really can't leave alone out there. I'll just have to take you in for the night."

"Danke!" I meowed ecstatically. In a formal fashion of course.

"Alright. Let's get you cleaned up then," he said, a slight smile playing at his lips. He rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and jacket and carefully picked me and carried me down the hall. What did he mean by cleaning me... Oh dear God! Please not what I think that means!

~*~*(time skip)*~*~

Can you feel that? *sighs* Yes, you. Can you feel that. ...Yes, I am glaring at you. ... If you are, please stop laughing. It's annoying. ... Stop it. ... Are you done now? ... Danke. How do you humans find us poor felines getting horrid baths amusing?! I swear, we do well enough by giving ourselves one! *sighs again* Sometimes I cannot understand your species' senses of humor.

Continuing, I was now currently wondering around aimlessly through the halls of this man's home. It was beautiful. There were countless rooms and large, colorful paintings hanging perfectly along the walls. The man, who I have come to know by the name of Roderich Edelstein, was nowhere to be found.

As to those of you who may be curious as to the details of the bath, I would rather leave them to your imaginations. I will only like to add that I believe I hardly gave him any trouble. I was cleaned to Mr. Edelstein's specifications and I now have clean, crisp ribbon featuring a design of two strips of red with a white on in the middle around my neck. Enough said.

Strangely enough, as I continued wondering around, I began to hear a beautiful, peaceful melody being played on an instrument. Out of curiosity, I headed in that direction. Eventually, as the music became louder, I found myself at a doorway to a small room with the door cracked open slightly. I squeezed my way through and saw the master of the house seated at an instrument I was able to recognize as a piano. I sauntered closer to him and listened. It was beautiful.

I continued listening for a while longer. Roderich moved along with the rhythm as he unleashed and coursed the piece through the music. He sighed in content and opened his eyes when he was finished. I mewed my appreciation.

He glanced down at me and smiled. "Do you enjoy the music genius of Franz Joseph Haydn?"

I nodded. He smiled again. "Good. It's good to know that someone else in my household appreciates fine quality music."

He patted an open spot on the piano bench he was sitting at. "Why don't you come closer so we may both listen together."

I meowed a thank-you and jumped up gracefully onto the bench and sat down beside him. He resumed playing and we both sat like that for quite some time. I really admire his skill and pure talent. Not many people seem to enjoy classical music these days as much and you definitely tell how much he enjoys it by how much time he has committed to his piano-playing.

Eventually, I found myself beginning to nod off. I yawned quietly and looked up to see Roderich peering down at me. "Are you getting tired already?"

I tilted my head, then nodded.

The musician checked the time on his cell phone that was sitting on a nearby side table. He smiled at me after seeing the time. "I can see why. It is getting late and I find it hard that you wouldn't be after what you must have been through tonight."

"You have no idea," I meowed.

"I would like to hear about it, then," he said.

I mewed in happiness and began my tale. No pun intended. Anyways, he laughed at times as I relayed to him what happened, though I doubt he was able to understand me. But it did make me feel glad that I was able to tell someone else about me troubles.

He bent down and picked me up. "Did you know that I have always wanted a companion? From my observations, you are quite well-behaved and mannerly. You aren't very fussy and you didn't give me much trouble when I cleaned you up earlier. And you enjoy music like I do."

"Where exactly are you going with this?" I meowed/asked.

"Well," Roderich continued, "I thinking perhaps you could live here with me. I would take care of you and you would be safe and sound here. Would you like that?"

"Ja! Of course!" I mewed in happiness. I licked his face. Looking back now, I know that my behavior there wasn't very proper, but nonetheless, I don't believe he minded.

"Very good," he smiled down at me. "Now, how about a name? I can't have the newest member of my household not have a name to respond and go by, can I?"

"Quite true," I replied. "Though everyone calls me Austria."

He started thinking of possible names for me aloud. He continued walking down a long hallway and into the grand entrance hall.

"Alder?" he asked, beginning he journey up the large staircase leading up to the second floor.

I shook my head.

"Heinrich?"

"Too long and plain," I meowed.

"Wilhelm?"

I shook my head and meowed my displeasure.

"Perhaps Izaak?"

"What?! Nein! That's that idiot Prussia's other name!"

He pondered again for a few moments as he exited the stairs and into another long passageway. He took a left and entered and an unnecessarily large bedroom. It was beautiful. The walls were painted a soft, calming cream. The windows boasted, what I believe to be a high quality of silk, navy blue drapes with a light blue pattern across them. Centered along the far wall, settled between two large windows, was a king-size, four poster bed. The duvet was identical to the drapes hanging above each window. A mahogany desk was placed against a wall in a corner near the door with a grand piano opposite it. A door lead to large spa-time bathroom and another lead to a walk-in closet that I can tell you is probably about easily five times the size of the largest bathroom in your home.

Roderich sat me down on his bed. "I'm going to go change into my night clothes. I'll be back in a few minutes."

I stood up and glanced around at my surroundings. It was absolutely gorgeous at this man's residence! I sighed in content and paced around in a few quick circles and curled up on the edge of the bed.

The master of the house returned within a few minutes. He now wore a simple white long-sleeve shirt with matching pants. He sat down beside me and began stroking my back. It felt nice and I purred in content.

He smiled. "What do you think about Haydn?"

I gazed up at Roderich and tilted my head to the side to show my confusion.

"Well, you do enjoy the magnicent talents of Franz Joseph Haydn, correct?"

I nodded.

"Would you like it if I gave you the name Haydn, in his honor?"

"I'd love that~," I mewed happily.

"Good." Roderich smiled at me and stood up, took off his glasses and set them on the nightstand beside his bed. He pulled back the covers and got in. He got settled and into a comfortable sleeping position. I got up from my current position and curled up beside him. The young man reached a hand and scratched me behind my ear. I purred in content.

"Guten Nacht, Haydn," Roderich whispered quietly. You could hear the tenderness and amount of kindness in his voice.

I finally had a nice, warm bed. I finally didn't have to worry about where my next meal would come from. I finally had someone to hold me in their warm and comforting embrace. I finally had a wonderful, caring owner. I finally had a home.

* * *

**How was it? This was my first time writing as Austria-cat/Austria, so I apologize if he was OOC. Any suggestions or recommends? Please review so I can improve in my writing.**

**On a side note, Franz Joseph Haydn is a famous Austrian composer. He was quite influential and prominent during the Classical period. He's also known as "Father of the Symphony". He was also a close friend of Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart and a teacher of Ludwig van Beethoven.**

**Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a review!**

**~AzamiBlossom**


End file.
